When You First Awaken From a Drunken Slumber
by DarkestCornerOfMyMind
Summary: There's nothing more disturbing than waking up to nothing, then suddenly remembering that you had sex with your tutor. And apparently with your consent. D18 for all you people who requested it. I'VE BEEN SO BUSY.


Oh GOD. So many people posted up requests for D18 fics, and I've already typed up two chapters for Memories Never Fade, five if you count some of the ones more the future x_x, and dammit, I am EXHAUSTED because I just got back from vacation and have a severe case of 13-hours-difference jetlag. So I posted this for all you D18 fans out there, mainly hokkyokusei, because I owe her a lot.

And so, enjoy people. I hope my lemons got better...

* * *

"Mmm…" Hibari rolled over under his covers. The morning light hit his eyes and made him wince. "Gah…"

Hibari sat up and rubbed his forehead. "Uhhh…" he muttered. "My head hurts like hell…"

Hibari was not a morning person by any means. As a matter of fact, every time he wakes up, he needs to bang his head against something to be completely concious. He never did it on purpose, but he always seemed to end up walking in to a door frame. Only then could his normal, pissed off charisma be found.

He sat up, yawned, and swung his legs around to the ground.

Then he looked down at himself for the first time and got the shock of his life.

His first thought was _Why the hell am I naked!?_ It was a good question. Then he focused on the other, more disturbing aspects of his bare body.

Red marks littered almost every part of his torso, and, to his shock, his thighs. Among them were bite marks, lightly imprinted tooth marks on his neck, his shoulders, and basically everywhere that a bite could bring pleasure.

Which was a hell lot of places.

His wrists had bruises on them that were shaped like fingers. It was as if he had been held down.

Wait a minute, he did vaguely remember his wrists being pinned down when the Bucking Horse…

_OH. MY. GOD._

There is nothing as disturbing as waking up to having no memory, and then remembering that you were molested by a man. A man who was supposed to be your tutor. A man who was supposed to take care of you. A man who was incredibly sexy and you wanted him to kiss every part of your body and then –

Moving on, Hibari took his mind away from that. He tried to piece together what had happened yesterday. What had happened?

Okay, the Bucking Horse took him out to dinner. That much he knew. It was an Italian restaurant, which Hibari had not been happy about. He was Japanese for fuck's sake! So yes, dinner, and then…

Then the Bucking Horse had tried to hold his hand. Hibari remembered punching him in the nose and making him bleed. The Bucking Horse left to go to the washroom. Hibari had considered bolting, but then, he was actually sort of hungry. And since he didn't have to pay, it seemed to be an alright deal. Hibari had stayed. Yes… the Bucking Horse had been pleased when he came back to find that Hibari hadn't run away. He had put on that goofy grin and then said something like, "I love you, Kyouya!"

Then Hibari had punched him again. Hey, the pedophile deserved it.

Then the rest of the night was sort of a blur. The last thing that Kyouya could remember was drinking something and grimancing at the taste.

What was that drink? Something foreign, definitely. B… it began with a B…

Bourbon.

Fucking Jesus Christ.

Hibari's eyes blazed. The Bucking Horse had given a minor alcohal. ALCOHAL for gods sakes. The next time he saw the Bucking Horse, there was going to be blood. A whole shower of it.

A sudden grunting noise next to him alerted Hibari to the fact that he wasn't alone.

Slowly turning, a familiar golden haired man had sat up, stretching. Then he spotted the brunette, and grinned.

"Mornin' Kyouya!"

"DIE!!"

"What?"

Hibari pounced on Dino and forced him down. "How dare you!" snarled Hibari, bristling like an indignant cat. "I'm not a toy! And I'm a minor! What were you thinking?!"

Dino stared up at him before starting to laugh. And he kept laughing. And laughing and laughing. "Kyouya, I think there's been a mistake."

"A mistake? I wake up naked and showing obvious signs of being forciby pinned down, and you're lying next to me, also naked. I don't think I'm making any mistakes."

"You are, Kyouya," Dino's voice turned husky and seductive. "Did you forget that you're the one who asked me to take you?"

Momentarily stunned, Hibari was suddenly slammed face down on to the mattress. He gave an uncomfortable grunt as his arms were wrenched behind him. Dino grinned happily and leaned down, letting his toned chest press against Hibari's slender back.

"I'm telling the truth Kyouya. Do you want me to tell you what happened yesterday?"

"You mean when you forcefully fed me Bourbon?" snapped Hibari, reduced to wriggling about to get out of Dino's grip. No luck.

"It wasn't forceful. You drank it," Hibari turned his head enough to glare up at the Italian. Dino relented. "Okay. So maybe I ordered it on purpose to get you drunk. I just wanted to see what you would do. You seem to be a person who has a high alcohal tolerance because of your so-called 'disicpline'."

Hibari didn't like where this was going. Dino was making fun of him?

"Imagine my surprise!" Dino laughed again. "When you sudden become drunk from almost the very first sip! I'm sorry to say, Kyouya, but for me, it was a golden oppurtunity that I wasn't willing to miss. So I took you back to my hotel."

"You said that I was willing. That doesn't sound like I was willing."

"I'm getting to that, Kyouya. See, in the limo, the whole place was dark, and Romario had rolled up the screen so we were totally alone. And then _you_ were the one who kissed me."

"What?!" Hibari stopped struggling.

Dino nodded. "You kissed me. I couldn't believe it at first either. At first, you were just sitting there, sort of slumped, and then the car hit a turn, and you fell in to my lap. Then you just sat up and kissed me. Right on the mouth."

Hibari just glared at him suspiciously. Dino shook his head.

"I'm telling the truth, Kyouya. After that, things just sort of… took off from there," Dino gave a weird half giggle, like a school girl in love. "Want me to tell you the details?"

"No thanks," Kyouya spat, still frugally struggling.

"Well then…" Dino suddenly got that sexy, lust-filled look on his face. "Want me to show you?"

Hibari became very, very still, while his brain worked furiously. Show him? _Show him_? Didn't that mean… oh shit, this was NOT good.

"Get away from me! Pervert!" Hibari half-yelled and, with an enormous effort, shoved Dino off of him. No small feat when said man was more than 10 kg heavier than he was, and very determined to have his way. If Hibari hadn't been on the verge of what seemed to be panic, he would have admired the older man's will. Of course, the older man will was wanting to do rated R stuff, so no, Hibari was not admiring him at this moment… (*babbles*)

Then Hibari was pinned down again, the bruises on his wrist from last night starting to throb. Dino made a rebuking noise and kissed Hibari very gently on the forehead. "I love you Kyouya."

_Such pretty words…_ Hibari thought bitterly. _They disgust me._

* * *

"Hm…" Dino wiggled his fingers experimentally, driving them deeper. "You're still pretty loose from yesterday."

"Ah… AH!" Hibari groaned. He shivered when Dino let out a lusty chuckle and then twisted his fingers to hit Hibari's prostrate. "_AH!!"_

"Mmm, doesn't it feel good, Kyouya?" Dino laughed. Hibari wanted to kick him. He would have too, had his feet not been tied to the bed post with the Bucking Horse's whip. His hands were held above his head by Dino. Luckily for the Italian, Hibari's wrists were very slim, and easy to hold down.

"I'll bite you to death," spat Hibari, at first squirming, and then crying out when that resulted in more pleasure. "Don't… don't!" he gasped out.

"Aww, is Kyouya shy?" Dino grinned. "You were all blushy yesterday too, when I took my clothes off. Course, that could have just been the alcohal."

Hibari glared at him.

"What? It's true," Dino pulled out his fingers slowly, making Hibari pant with pain and slight disappointment. "Don't worry, I'll make you remember the pleasure."

Dino flipped Hibari over and lifted his lower body, so that the younger boy's ass was in his face. Dino stuck out his tongue and gave an experimental lick. Hibari jerked and made a muffled whimper. Dino grinned. Having such a defenseless and helpless Kyouya in his grasp… it really turned him on.

His tongue made languid strokes as it swiped over Hibari's loosened entrance. Hibari cried out again in bliss. He bit the inside of his cheek, willing himself sternly, as he always had done before, to not scream.

But then, that was with pain. Hibari never had known how to deal with pleasure. The idea of being so contented and filled like this… it confused him greatly. The thing called 'pleasure' was inconceivable. It made as much sense as having bread for breakfast; seemed like a good idea, but in the end, it just wasn't rice.

Dino pushed his tongue in, and Hibari lost all coherency to think, all of his self-control. He screamed, something that he hadn't done in years.

"Wow, Kyouya, you've got good lungs," Dino remarked. He pulled a bottle of lube from nowhere and applied it on to his member. "Rather surprising. Do you swim?"

"I don't drown," Hibari managed to gasp out. Dino chuckled and whispered in to Hibari's ear.

"Would you like it from the front or behind?"

"…"

"We did behind yesterday, so let's do in front."

"Weren't you asking me?!"

"Yeah, but you didn't say anything, so that gives me liberty to pick."

_THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!!! _Hibari mentally screeched. For a moment, he knew what it was like to be Sawada Tsunayoshi. No wonder he was so timid; he was stuck with a bunch of crazy characters that would drive anyone insane.

"Kyouya, I love you," whispered Dino, and then thrust in.

"Ah…" Hibari gasped. "Ngh…"

The feeling was unbearable. It made him want to scream. It made him want to cry. It made him want more. And it made him almost fall in love with the stupid Bucking Horse. All at once.

On Dino's side, he was esastic. The pure heat and pressure around his member made him want to ram in to that body until it broke. Not that he would do such a thing. He didn't want to break the body of his lover. Or soon-would-be-willing-lover. There was a difference.

He drew out, letting Hibari give out more seductive whimpers, and then shoved roughly back in. Hibari gave a loud cry of euphoria. Dino grinned and continued to push in and out, going deeper and deeper, feeling himself approaching a climax. "Mmm… Kyouya, you're so tight," he purred.

"Di… no…"

Dino stopped. Did he just hear right? He tested this out by ramming in to Hibari again.

"Dino!" Hibari gasped out, his eyes bulging.

Dino had heard right. Hibari had finally called him something other than 'the Bucking Horse'. Wow, this called for a celebration!

And so, in order to celebrate, and to reward his cute, underaged lover, Dino picked up the pace and slammed hard in to Hibari's sweet spot over and over.

"Ah… _Ah…_ AHH!!" Hibari screamed. His hands automatically found their way to grip Dino's shoulders and sink in his fingernails. Dino gave a grunt and kept going. Flashes of all colors sparkled from underneath Hibari's eyelids. It was hot, it was cold… it made him feel everything and nothing together, swirling to create a melody that only those in a throe of passion could hear.

When he climaxed, it was like a firework going off. A huge explosion from deep inside that came out with a bang (or in this case, a lustful cry). His entire body jerked and shuddered. The white fluid squirted everywhere, making gossemer strands. The result was oddly satisfying.

Dino gave a sudden groan and Hibari felt a warmth spread through him as Dino's cum filled him to the brim. It felt good.

Dino pulled out, panting. "How did that feel, Kyouya? Did you remember anything from yesterday?"

"… No," Hibari rolled over to his side, wincing slightly as the pleasure faded and the pain set in, along with the disgusting feeling of something slimy between his legs. "I've got too much to think about right now."

"Like how much you love me?" Dino's face was set with a hopeful grin. Hibari sighed and gave him a weak punch, then reached down to untie his legs.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm taking a shower."

"A shower?" Dino's face lit up even more. "You know, I've always wanted to try sex in the shower. It's one of my more exciting fantasies. Especially when it's with you."

"Pervert," Hibari stood up and wobbily made his way to the bathroom door. "If you want to take one with me, help me walk."

Dino remained immobile for a moment, and then his grin almost made his face split. "I love you, Kyouya!"

"Yes yes, you've said so multple times. Now hurry it up. I'm going to be late for school."

"I can carry you if you want~!"

"No."

"Aw, c'mon! We're lovers now, right?"

"Have you ever heard of the man who got his dick bitten off? Huh? If you keep this up, it won't matter if you haven't."

* * *

Parts of this was inspired by a doujin I found once on a livejournal. Her place is a haven of D18~!

And sooo... I've come to discover that I can only write this sort of thing if it has two things.

1) The uke must first be unwilling  
2) I never particularly write about foreplay, if you haven't notice. Every time, it's always slapbang right in the middle of sex.

In conclusion: Must work on foreplay scenes, because that stuff will be appearing in "Memories Never Fade" soon. Hmmm... anybody with advice out there?


End file.
